


Tardes tranquilas.

by Yuli_Yellow15



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance, cosas, tranquilidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuli_Yellow15/pseuds/Yuli_Yellow15
Summary: El escuchar el leve sonido del viento soplar con tranquilidad, su tarareante voz y la hermosa melodía del silencio mientras observaba a ella como delicadamente tejía era algo maravilloso de apreciar...Su mente solo pensaba acerca de lo hermosa que se veía su esposa en esos momentos.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	Tardes tranquilas.

**Tardes tranquilas.**

**Drabble**

Un chocolate caliente, una buena compañía y el silencio de la casa era algo maravilloso para Naruto, después de casarse era algo que le agradaba en una tarde como cualquier otra sin ir a misiones, solo compartiendo un buen momento con su adorada esposa.

Un tintineante sonido de los ganchos, una bola de estambre que estaba a un lado del sofá, Hinata relajada mientras tejía tranquilamente, Naruto abría los ojos levemente observando el rostro de ella en paz, su leve sonrisa contagiaba a Naruto de sobremanera.

—Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo Hinata? —pregunto Naruto mientras se recargaba un poco para observar mejor a aquella que era su encantadora esposa

—Un gorrito... Naruto-kun deja de observarme, me pones nerviosa —dijo Hinata sonrojada

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto, volvió a observar a Hinata y aquella zona donde se notaba su vientre sobresalir, apenas se habían enterado que iban a ser padres, pensaron miles de cosas para el pequeño que llegaría, Boruto era un pequeño amado desde antes.

Podía ser que Naruto apreciaba esos momentos de las tarde escuchando como Hinata tarareaba una canción y se ponía a tejer ropa para su pequeño, le encantaba esas tardes tranquilas. 

**Author's Note:**

> Algo pequeñito que tengo desde Fanfiction y al pasarlo a Wattpad le cambie ciertos detalles, espero que les haya gustado <3


End file.
